


New Beginnings

by MouseyMiss



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseyMiss/pseuds/MouseyMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback fic showing Helena's adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

A/N: I own nothing but the ideas and the words used to express them. Characters belong to the creators of Orphan Black. This story is from my Tumblr and has likewise been published on another fanfiction archive as well.

 

Helena hopped from one foot to the other, ignoring Sister Agatha's admonition to stand still. She couldn't stand still, because they were coming today. Her new family. She clapped her hands, hugging Beary Bear, and spun around, laughing as the skirt of her dark blue dress flared out around her. The dress was new. Sister Martha had bought it for her, as a present. It was made of soft velvet, with lace on the edges of the short cap sleeves and hem. It was made for a princess. Or, even better, an angel. Helena twirled a strand of her dark hair around her finger, gaze locked on the window. They'd be here soon.

"Helena!" The nun's voice echoed throughout the arched room, bouncing off the old stone. Sister Agatha tugged the girl's hand down, lightly smacking it. "Hands out of your hair. You don't want to mess it up, after Sister Josephine spent all morning curling it for you, do you?"

Helena shook her head, curls bouncing. "No, sister. I'm sorry."

Sister Agatha smiled. "That's alright. I know you're excited." She glanced at the clock that hung on the far wall of the entrance hall. "They should be here soon." She tugged the girl away from the window, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Now. You're certain you have everything packed?"

Helena nodded. "Yes, Sister Agatha. I have my books and my clothes and my colors and my shoes and my hairbrush and my toothbrush and my Bible and my rosary and Beary-Bear." She ticked each item off on her fingers as she said it. Sometimes she forgot things, and counting them helped her remember. Sister Alice had taught her that.

Sister Agatha chuckled, smiling down at Helena. "Good, child. It sounds like you have everything. Have you gone round and said your goodbyes to everyone?"

Helena nodded again, blinking back sudden tears. She twisted her fingers together, teeth worrying her bottom lip. She was different from the others here. Twelve years old and she still slept with a teddy bear. Still--sometimes--had nightmares. Still had to sleep with a light on. The darkness of the dormitory was too thick. Too heavy. It wrapped itself around her like a hot, heavy blanket. Anything, absolutely anything could be hiding in it. Like monsters. Or ghosts. Or even demons. Sister Margaret said she had an overactive imagination, and Sister Lucy told her not to pay any attention to the older older children who'd come to the convent because no one else would take them and who liked to tell scary stories late at night but....what if there were something wrong with her? None of the other girls her age liked to draw pictures, or make up stories. They were quiet. Solemn. They didn't have to be reminded not to run in the halls. They weren't scolded for talking too loudly at mealtimes, either. And they certainly didn't still need a stuffed animal in order to fall asleep. Father Alexi said she shouldn't worry, God had made everyone different but....Helena jumped as Sister Agatha rested a hand on her shoulder, frowning.

"Are you alright, child? You look apprehensive."

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm strange, like everyone else does?" The words tumbled from her lips and she wrapped her arms around herself, clutching Beary-Bear.

Sister Agatha knelt before the girl and took her hands. "They're going to love you. You are a beautiful, good little girl and they will treasure you just as much as we do. And no one one thinks you're strange." She reached up and brushed a strand of Helena's hair behind her ears. "Now. What're you going to say when you see them?"

Helena pulled her hands away and smoothed down her skirt she cleared her throat and smiled, dipping into a curtsey. _"Hello. My name is Helena and this is Beary-Bear. We're happy to meet you."_ She turned back to Sister Agatha and grinned. "Did I say it right? Will they understand me?"

Sister Agatha beamed, pushing herself up from the floor. "That was wonderful, child. They'll understand you perfectly." She took Helena's hand. "Come on. I think I see their car pulling up to the gate." She led Helena out the door and onto the wide front porch that faced the convent's main gate. Helena's bags sat in a small wheelbarrow, ready to be pushed out. Father Alexi stood near the gate, watching for the car. He would let them in and stay till they were gone. It was only proper. Men weren't supposed to be here--except for him--even if they were coming to adopt.

Helena's fingers tightened around Sister Agatha's as the crunch of tires on gravel met her ears. Father Alexi opened the gate, and a large black van come through and parked. A man and a woman got out and walked up toward them. The man was tall, the woman shorter. His hair was black, hers brown. His eyes were blue, while hers matched her hair. Helena swallowed the knot of nerves sticking in her throat, and curtsied. " _Hello. My name is Helena and this is Beary-Bear. We're happy to meet you._ " She stumbled a little over the unfamiliar words, and heat crawled up her face. English was still hard, even though she's been practicing it every day for six months, since the sisters had received word that a couple wanted to adopt Helena.

The man took her hand, holding it between both of his. _"I'm Tomas, and this is Maggie."_ He slipped an arm around the woman's shoulders. "We're very happy to meet you, too." He tugged Helena forward. _"Go on with Maggie now and she'll get you settled in the car while I get your things."_

Helena dropped his hand and nodded. _"Okay, but I want to say bye first."_ Turning, she scrambled back up the steps, flinging her arms around Sister Agatha. "Can I write to you? And come visit?"

 

"Of course you can." Sister Agatha hugged her back and nudged her toward the priest. "Go on, now. Don't want to keep them waiting."

 

"Goodbye, father," Helena said, hugging him.

"Goodbye, child. God go with you." He hugged her and rested a hand on her head, praying. When he finished, he pushed her toward Maggie, who was waiting with her hand out.

Maggie smiled as she led Helena to the car. Bending down, she took Beary-Bear's paw and shook it. _"We're very happy to have both of you."_ She helped Helena into the backseat, showing her how to fasten the seatbelt. Humming, Maggie closed the door and climbed into the front passenger seat.

Tomas closed the van's trunk and got into the driver's seat. _"Ready to go, Helena?"_ At her nod, he backed the car down the gravel drive.

Helena sat with her nose pressed up against the glass, watching as the gate to the convent closed behind them. She hugged Beary-Bear, wiped away a tear and swallowed a squeal. Her new life was about to begin.


End file.
